


Flowers

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [3]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AU the Res Cas didn't happen, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Gordon's racing to get away from the office does that count, M/M, the others are just mentioned, vent races (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon leaves flowers on Tommy's desk, with a bit of help from friends
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161206
Kudos: 25





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three of the Valentine's Day Present!!

The thing is, Gordon Freeman never expected to fall for someone like this. 

Work was a mess, especially after he came late to that test that... didn’t seem to get off its feet right, and Black Mesa went about trying to get everything working again. Gordon still wondered what would have happened if the damn thing had worked the first time, but it really didn’t matter, did it? Because he was here, in this timeline, and that was enough. 

He had timed himself late at night, when he was the only person who was at the offices still, how quickly he could get in and out of Tommy’s office, and leave something there, and how early he would have to wake to beat Tommy to the office, and give himself a buffer to get away, and-

Gordon was nervous, is all. 

Coomer had assured him this would work, though Gordon did have to tell him that, unlike him and Bubby, Gordon didn’t see fist fighting as a love language, and he was willing to bet that neither did Tommy. So Coomer had gone to Plan B in helping Gordon. 

Which had involved the weird guard Benrey, who floated around Gordon's peripheral, and he distracted Tommy, because he was, self proclaimed, Tommy’s best friend. 

Gordon never questioned it, cause why would he, when Tommy would probably just laugh and nod along, because he was sweet like that, and was friends with nearly everyone in this god forsaken facility.

So, with a vase in one hand, and his heart beating out of his chest, Gordon rushed down the hall, with Tommy’s laughter from Benrey behind him, as he ducked through halls to get their faster than them, Coomer and Bubby probably standing somewhere on standby in case he failed horrifically. 

Hopefully. 

Gordon set that vase on Tommy’s desk, and, with their voices getting closer and closer, fled through the vents, an old habit that he had gotten into when he had first started working here, and one he had never really got out of. 

And at lunch, when Gordon sat in the break room, leg bouncing nervously, microwaved lasagna in front of him, he pretended not to worry. Tommy was sweet, after all. He’d show up, even if it was just for a friendly thing. 

Luckily for Gordon, it wasn’t just a friendly thing, not with how Tommy grinned at him upon seeing him, and definitely not with how Tommy and kissed him carefully at the end of lunch before going back to his office. 

Gordon floated to his own, bright grin on his face, ignoring the teasing that came from all sides as he went. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is diieanywhereelse and these are also posted there! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
